miitopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Extra Spicy Burger
Extra Spicy Burger '(Japanese: 'ゲキカラバーガー'' Geki-kara Burger''; Spicy Burger) is a boss monster. It can be found in one-time dungeons accessible only via quests. It usually appears in a duo during battle, but occasionally only one can be found with two Ham Sandwiches. It is one of the Hamburger variants, and thus its actions are copied wholesale from said monster. It can also be found as regular enemies in certain temporary dungeons during a quest. Unlike the boss version, they're just as vulnerable to status ailments and one-hit kill skills as any other non-bosses. Appearance The Extra Spicy Burger is basically a Hamburger with a red tint to imply its extra spiciness. It also contains cheese, a tomato slice, a spicy burger patty and a red cabbage leaf tongue as well as white seed, or perhaps diced onion teeth. Unlike its other cousins, a Mii nose is attached to it, in addition to the Mii eyebrows (like Hamburger Surprise) and the Mii eyes. Quest Which Travelers' Hub quests that feature this monster seem to be complete random, so do the dungeon location and the quest rewards. In the Youngest Fab Fairy’s Level 44 quest, the boss is two boss Extra Spicy Burgers attacking at the same time. Battling them is extremely difficult at that level because they can attack six times per turn until one is dead, but the Fab Fairy can damage them a bit as well. Actions Tip: If encountered as a regular enemy, it is susceptible to being instantly killed one-hit kill skills such as Cleric's Righteous Anger and Imp's Demonic Whispers as well as status ailment-inducing skills such as the Elf's Dancing Arrow. '''Tip 2: '''If boss or enemy, try and go to the Travellers Hub and bring along a traveller (make sure they come with you!) and defeat the monster with a little bit of help. Enemy statistics The boss version of Extra Spicy Burger has significantly higher HP and Attack compared to its non-boss version, its trade off being having lower stats in everything else compared to the latter. Meanwhile, the non-boss version can only be encountered in high-level quests (Level 50), unlike the boss version that can be encountered in lower quest levels but still in the high-level range (around 40's). Both versions are still weak against magic attacks, however. Gallery Youngest_Fab_Fairy_Extra_Spicy_Burger.JPG|An Extra Spicy Burger encountered in the Youngest Fab Fairy's Level 44 quest Extra_Spicy_Burger_in-battle.JPG|Two Extra Spicy Burgers in-battle Extra_Spicy_Burger_Standard_Attack_(with_no_Mii_swallowed).JPG|An Extra Spicy Burger's standard attack (with no Mii swallowed) Extra_Spicy_Burger_Standard_Attack_(with_a_Mii_swallowed).JPG|An Extra Spicy Burger's standard attack (with a Mii swallowed) Extra_Spicy_Burger_eating_a_Mii.jpg|An Extra Spicy Burger eating a Mii. Airheaded_Mii_inside_Extra_Spicy_Burger.JPG|An Airheaded Mii inside an Extra Spicy Burger Cautious_Mii_inside_Extra_Spicy_Burger.JPG|A Cautious Mii inside an Extra Spicy Burger Cool_Mii_inside_Extra_Spicy_Burger.JPG|A Cool Mii inside an Extra Spicy Burger Energetic_Mii_inside_Extra_Spicy_Burger.JPG|An Energetic Mii inside an Extra Spicy Burger Kind_Mii_inside_Extra_Spicy_Burger.JPG|A Kind Mii inside an Extra Spicy Burger Laid-back_Mii_inside_Extra_Spicy_Burger.JPG|A Laid-back Mii inside an Extra Spicy Burger Stubborn_Mii_inside_Extra_Spicy_Burger.JPG|A Stubborn Mii inside an Extra Spicy Burger Extra_Spicy_Burger_spitting_out_its_catch.JPG|An Extra Spicy Burger spitting out its catch Extra_Spicy_Burger_taking_damage.JPG|Two Extra Spicy Burgers taking damage (one with a Mii swallowed, one without) Extra Spicy Burger defeated.JPG|An Extra Spicy Burger defeated Guard down Burger.JPG|An Extra Spicy Burger with its guard down. See also * Hamburger * Hamburger Surprise Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Quest Bosses Category:Hamburger Category:Peculia Category:Postgame Monsters Category:Postgame Bosses Category:Greenhorne